STONY
by applepieinpurgatory
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers learn their differences and come over it. No regrets. No words. Just sex. And saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve's voice echoed through Tony's ears.

It had been months since the battle in New York. Tony couldn't sleep. The only thing that soothed him was Steve's voice. He had not heard from or spoken to Steve in the longest time.

He picked up the phone. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Steve's voice, his eyes, the sound of his half-smile through the phone. His thumb made tiny circles around the green button that meant 'call.' His calloused finger pressed the dimly lit button.

"Tony?" Steve's voice registered through the phone. Tony's heart beat faster. "Tony?" His voice was clearer.

Tony cleared his throat. "Um, Steve," Tony breathed. He could hear Steve's breathing. "You wanna come over tomorrow?" All Tony wanted was to see Steve's sandy blonde hair and his pink lips. "You can stay the week, since the Fourth Annual  
Firefighter's Charity is on Saturday,"

"Tony, do you know in God's name what time it is?" Steve croaked.

"Just—"

"Okay, okay. Sure, Tony. I'll call tomorrow."

Tony cleared his throat. "Thanks, Steve. That's great." The receiver clicked off. Tony drifted off into sleep, thinking about the possibilities that tomorrow would bring.

~~~TS/SR~~~

_Sir, Steve is outside. He tried to call, yet you obliged._

"Thanks, JARVIS." He fainted back into sleep. Then he realized what was going on. He opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. He threw on his jeans, socks, and his Black Sabbath t-shirt. He started the coffee machine and ran to the mahogany front door.

Then he saw Steve. He turned toward Tony and smiled. Tony admitted it, he was kinda taken aback. Steve's leather jacket brought out his lollipop-blue eyes, and his soft, pink lips.

"Hey, Tony," Steve said, his voice deep and soft- different from the time in New York. "You gonna let me in, or what?" Tony smiled and opened the door wider, allowing Steve into the household.

He dropped his duffel on the cherry-wood floor, and walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet?" Steve asked, looking at Tony's ruffled hair. Tony shook his head, sitting at the stool in the kitchen, drinking his coffee blissfully. "That's good!" Steve smiled, pulling out eggs, milk, orange juice, butter, bacon, and a pan. He then turned up the gas stove.

Tony stood up from the bar stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Steve, _I'll _make the omelet, thanks," Tony said as he gently pushed Rogers out of the way.

"Tony-"

"No, Steve. My turn,"

"Right, of course…"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Uh, of course it does! Look- I love the gesture, I do, really, just-" Tony put hand on Steve's soft, blonde hair, making him shut up.

"Rogers, just shut up for five minutes. I'm doing this for you. You came all this way to my house, for what? Me making you having to make me an omelet? I don't think so!" Boy, did Rogers shut up. He must've read Tony's mind, since he sat on the stool that Tony had previously occupied.

Tony smiled at Steve, for being the most perfect human being alive (beside himself, speaking modestly).

It took Tony a total of five tries to make it just perfect for Steve. They sat across from each other at the island, each glancing at each other's enlightened eyes. Steve wiped his mouth. "Thanks, Tony. I mean-I truly mean it. Thanks." Tony looked up from his plate.

One look- that one look- directly at Steve. The sunlight from the afternoon sun shone in his hair and his eyes and his lips. Oh yeah, his goddamn lips. Steve's blue eyes met Tony's for a quick second. They both knew what was happening, they just didn't want to admit it. _You're the sexiest man alive, _Tony thought. That was the same thing Steve was thinking the same exact thing.

~~~TS/SR~~~

"Son of a bitch, Steve!" Tony moaned, rolling his eyes. "You haven't seen any _good _movies since you've woken up?!" Tony couldn't believe it. Steve just kept shaking his head, looking like puppy that got into trouble and was being lectured about it. "Fine. Steve. We're gonna start by watching _Jurassic Park _first," Tony said with a sigh. Steve just nodded.

As Tony put the disc in the DVD-player, Steve took off his leather jacket, revealing his SSR t-shirt. Tony looked at him with a total awe. He grunted as he sat down next to Steve on the leather couch. As Tony pressed play, Steve mumbled something.

"Huh?" Tony said. He looked at Steve's long eyelashes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Tony,"

"For…what?"

"Everything that had happened between us," Steve answered.

"Oh," Tony looked down. "Steve, no need to worry about that. I've lowered my narcissism. I'm sorry also," Tony lowered his voice.

Steve scoffed. "Thanks, Tony." Steve looked back and forth between Tony's deep, brown eyes. Tony leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Steve smiled a true, real smile. Tony smiled back, his body warming all around. He wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and explained everything that happened throughout the movie. Steve didn't fall asleep, yet Tony did, and Steve lay his head on Tony's, as he felt him breathe slowly, intimately, and beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn't know how the hell he woke up in his bed, but he did. Then a thought crossed his mind: _Rogers. _His goddamn super-strength. Fuck, it was glorious, to think of Steve fucking Rogers carrying the playboy Tony Stark to bed. That's sweet man. It really is.

Tony sat up. The window was open- probably from the hot sex they had last night. Wait. _What the fuck? _That could _not _be right. Tony still wore the same clothes as he did yesterday, relieving him of the thought. He at least wanted to be awake _for some of it. _"Nice," Tony mumbled to himself.

It was cloudy, the sun not ready to face the fabulous Tony Stark. Tony grunted as he sat up, checking-_for sure-_that no clothes were removed throughout the night without his permission. Check. He switched his shirt for a gray v-neck and opened the bedroom door cautiously. He found the most friggin' adorable thing that ever happened in his house. Captain America sprawled out on his couch, his head where Tony's ass was the previous night. He couldn't help but smile. So no, he didn't find what was expected this morning, but something better.

He wanted to find Steve making him an omelet with rosy cheeks and a bright smile. But he still found that adorable face drooling into the couch in a nice way.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen and started making French Toast and bacon. The smell was too irresistible- enough for even JARVIS to smell.

As Tony walked over to Steve with French Toast, bacon, and orange juice, Steve fluttered his eyes open. Tony smiled as he sat the tray on the coffee table and watched Steve's blue eyes study the room.

Steve only smiled and looked at Tony fall onto the couch beside him and started to watch _Stand By Me. _Tony didn't have to explain this as much as the last movie.

They finished 'brunch' by the time Teddy was yelling at the junkyard owner. Tony leaned back against the leather in satisfaction of his breakfast masterpiece. Steve looked back at him and smiled, and leaned back next to him. Tony's heart beat faster because of the question he wanted to ask Steve.

"So," Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and continued, "why'd you sleep on the couch?"

Steve looked at him, his lollipop-blue eyes dawning on him with concern. "It'd be rude to not ask for a guest bedroom, and besides, you were to freakin' adorable to wake up," he rolled his eyes. "And I wasn't gonna let you sleep on the couch."

"Huh," Tony scoffed. "Okay, then."

"Yeah, okay," Steve said, the concern drowning from his face, along with his smile. He cleared his throat. "Right, Jess is coming over if that's alright." Tony stared at him. He wanted it to be their day, not the three of them.

"Yeah, okay." Tony said. Jess as in Jessica Drew, a.k.a. Spider-Woman. Steve persuaded her to join the Avengers a few months back, only yet had she proven herself. She was frozen, just like Steve was, and woke up to be a part of HYDRA, the army Steve had fought back in 1943. Later, in New York, a villain of Dr. Octopus'- Spider-Woman (Charlotte Wittier). She then teamed up with Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man. They fought tough battles together along with other supers, Jess joining the Avengers sooner than him. Jess and Steve had become the best of friends ever since.

By the time _Stand By Me _Was over, the loudest knock Tony had ever heard jolted him out of his seat. He walked cautiously over to the door. Jessica stared deeply into Tony's brown eyes, almost making his knees buckle. Her black hair was flowing, making her green eyes pop (emphasis on the 'p'). She leaned in and gave Tony a bear hug- a 7-ton bear hug-and invited herself inside. She dropped her bag next to Steve's that was still lying in the same place and ran over to Steve.

She literally almost tackled him, sliding her shoulder into Steve's arm kissing his cheek. "Hey, Steve." Her voice was croakily.

"Now, what are we going to do about that?" Steve smiled. Jess smiled next to him and shrugged her shoulders. Tony stood in the doorway, staring at them. He was jealous. _Really _jealous.

He gulped down his feelings and walked towards the DVD-player and put in a movie called _Almost Famous. _At least he could try and sleep and forget about what the hell just happened. He did drift, as he didn't listen intently to Jess and Steve whisper about random shit that he couldn't care less about. He couldn't help it, but his mind wandered to his friend, Agent Coulson. He was believed dead, yet Director Fury told him what really happened.

Director Fury, the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. was there when Coulson 'died.' Since Tony was the first actual superhero to come to, and one of Fury's best friends, he knew the truth. Coulson's death was the only way that the first team of the Avengers assembled almost a year ago. The team needed a way to pull strength and fight Loki. They couldn't let anyone know. At least, not for now. But he was sure Jess would kill to be his friend too, making Tony invisible, because goddamit, he couldn't be alone again. Oh, not again.

~~~TS/SR~~~

"Tony!" Jess's voice whispered into his ear. Tony awoke with a start, grabbing his neck. He opened his eyes, staring into green. They were staring right back at him, waiting for him to let go. Once he realized this, he let go, but he tried to embrace her, whispering 'sorry' over and over again. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the guest bedrooms. He looked around in mid darkness, Steve wasn't anywhere to be found. Or seen. He thought of a conclusion: He was where Jess ended up. Then another conclusion: Steve was in his bed. Hopefully the second one.

The couch wasn't comfortable anymore. Tony stretched his aching back and stumbled into his room.

Tony felt something, as his face plowed into his pillow. A person. Steve. He was drooling, his blonde hair fuzzy and sticking up all over. Tony stared at him through squinted eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around himself. He pushed the red comforter on top of Steve. He wrapped one arm around Steve, feeling his breathing. He smiled and felt heat radiate from the other body. He wrapped himself in it. Steve's.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm very proud of you if you managed to get to Chapter 3. Hell yeah!

I hope you enjoy this chapter-it took me a while to get everything just right.

You will see Steve and Tony and a surprise character, in which I hope you will fangirl over.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

There was barely any light coming from outside. Tony looked toward the window, actually rolling towards Steve to look at him. Steve's blue eyes were staring at him. A smiled curled on Steve's face.

"You look so beautiful in the morning," Steve smiled.

Tony couldn't do anything but smile back. "You too," Steve's smile drooped slightly. He sat up and pulled on his jacket. Tony was about to pull him back into bed, but Steve fell back onto the mattress.

Steve rolled over towards the window, his back towards Tony. "Sorry." Tony mumbled, looking at the back of Steve's head.

"Sorry I said anything." Steve muttered back. Tony fell asleep after five minutes of apologizing in his head.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Jess answered it. Two people- a man and a woman about the same height, the woman with red hair and the man with blonde- stood waiting to come in. The blonde man kept looking up at the sky, probably thinking that a thunderstorm spontaneously happen.

"Clint! Nat!" Come in!" Jess said with more enthusiasm than needed. Clint Barton, the blonde man was also a part of the first Avengers team, as well as Natasha Romanova. Clint and Nat were two-master assassins of the group. Clint used specialized tactics with his bow and arrows; Nat used guns and hand-to-hand combat. Clint hugged Jess and put on a small smile. Jess and Clint had a fling. But he went back to Nat. He had once been married to another super- Bobbie Morse a.k.a. Mockingbird. But a mission tore them a part. Kinda literally. Jess' green eyes looked softly at Nat. Blue against green. They both smiled and hugged for a second.

"Uh, let's have breakfast, yeah?" Jess suggested. Clint did nothing but drop his bags immediately and walked into the kitchen with Jess. Nat followed slowly, as if she was going to kill them with a fiery passion.

"Waffles!" Clint cried as he found the batter in the fridge. "Yours, I hope!" He looked at Jess, who nodded with a smile of satisfaction. "Hell yes!" Clint did nothing but put on a wide smile and turned on the waffle maker. The three all sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"So, where the hell is Tony?" Natasha asked as the other two scarfed down three waffles at a time.

Jess swallowed. "Sleeping. Steve too. We had a fulfilling night!" Jess smiled, syrup dripping onto her bottom lip. She wiped it away with her thumb, hoping Clint would notice. He did.

"You sound like Thor," Clint laughed. Thor was another team member with the Avengers months ago. He was a demigod, brother the villain that they had fought. Both were sent back to Asgard, using the power of the Tessarect, the magical cube that Loki desired (besides vengeance, war, power, and death). No one had heard from Thor since. Jess was of course informed. She smiled. "Great!"

Nat and Jess washed the dishes, chattering on about something that didn't concern Clint. He decided to look around, since he had never been to Stark's before, and he had just learned that it had just been remolded since it was blown up after the Avengers.

"What to do, what to do." Clint whispered to himself as he walked down the hallway. He heard a door creak open. He ran up to it, running into Tony. Before he shut the door, he saw Steve in the mess of blankets.

Tony's brown eyes bored into Clint's. Clint knew what he was thinking. He just nodded and headed back down the hallway and flipped himself over the leather couch. Jess turned back and raised an eyebrow over her shoulder at him. He smiled.

"Admit it, I'm the greatest stunt guy ever!" Clint laughed. The green eyes laughed back. They looked drowned, even from where Clint was sitting. He wasn't gonna ask. Tony walked down the stairs that led into the basement, trying to avoid anything that would get in his way. Jess' lips turned into a flat, unamused line. She threw down the fork she was holding and ran after him down the stairs.

" GODDAMMIT!" Jess yelled, and Clint burst out with laughter. "Shut up, Barton!" He laughed even harder. She appeared at the top of the stairs. And threw a green, misty ball at him. One of her superhuman abilities. Clint of course dodged, falling off the couch. They were both laughing, bending over trying to breathe.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Clint yelled back at Jess, since he didn't have his bow and arrows.

Jess smiled as wide as she could. "Oh, it's totally fair!" She flew over to the couch and sat on top of him.

"Oi! Get off, woman!" Clint grunted. When he could breathe, they laughed. They could feel Natasha's eyes on them, but they didn't care. Steve coughed, leaning in the doorway. That made them look up, all right. Jess stood up, only to fall onto the couch. They all looked at him.

"I'm gonna guess Tony is downstairs." Steve said, his voice deeper than usual. All three of them looked at each other and nodded. He retreated down the stairs while Jess tackled Clint. Steve would continue to hear laughing and the occasional 'Stop, woman!' and laughter.

Tony looked up from his workbench. "Hey, Steve," he whispered loudly. Steve sat on the stool near tony. "What the hell is going on up there?" He asked with a small smile.

Steve scoffed. "I have no freaking idea," he smiled.

"Hey, hand me that Philips will ya?"

"Uh, sure," Steve looked around and passed it over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm uh-I'm building something special," Tony coughed. "For you,"

"Oh. What could it be, then?" Steve smiled.

"A legend for a living legend." Tony laughed.

"I'll wait, it seems so important.'

For the next hour or so, things upstairs got quieter, since Natasha yelled at them. It sounded like she and Clint had broken up, but cooled down with a movie.

"It's hot down here," Steve said, and he pulled off his leather jacket, revealing his goddamn, big-ass muscles. It made a drop of sweat drop down Tony's nose. Steve started to draw on the back of one of Tony's blueprints.

Tony looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Steve snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Tony muttered. Steve looked up, almost breaking his pencil. Tony looked into him, waiting for an answer. To what? If Steve would sit next to him. So he could hear him breathe, and him bite his pink lips when he would shade in a building.

"Sit next to me. So.. we can both see what we're doing." Steve looked at him. He picked up his blueprint drawing and his stool and placed it down next to the other man. Tony nodded, and stood up.

"Uh, JARVIS. Start a new server folder. Call it, Cap's Folder." He looked over at Steve. They looked at each other. Steve stood up and walked over to Tony. He kissed him gently on the lips. Then sat back down. Tony was dumbstruck. He was glad that it had happened, like a first kiss. _It was a first kiss, you fucking idiot. _

Steve looked over his shoulder. He put on a small smile and continued drawing. Tony walked towards him, stopping right behind him. Tony hugged Steve from behind and felt breathe gloriously. He kissed the top of his head, then placed his chin on the other man's blonde hair. He smiled, a true, real, smile. Steve made him let go.

The blonde that fought in 1943 turned around and pulled the other man's collar to his neck and kissed him. Tony's chapped lips against pink ones. A 'Steve' escaped from his lips. He felt pink lips against his smile. Something in Tony's pants became hard. Steve ran his fingers through Tony's fluffy hair. Then Tony realized something. Upstairs got _really _quiet. He pushed Steve back gently, but hard enough for him to hit the lamp over the workbench. Steve grabbed his jacket.

"No, Steve, don't. Please." Tony pleaded. Steve had a scowl on his face as he walked up the stairs. Tony turned and picked up the drawing. It wasn't a building after all. Well actually, part of it was. It was a drawing of Tony and Steve on the top of Stark Tower back in New York. He sat there with a small smile with what felt like hours.

~~~TS/SR~~~

"Tony. Don't clock out on me," Jess' voice was soft, like she'd been crying. "Tony, wake up." She snapped her fingers in front of his dying eyes. "Time for dinner, man." Her fingers curled around his hand that held the drawing. She rolled up the blueprint and put it on the desk. "Let's go." She put his arm over her shoulder and hauled him up the stairs.

He looked around the room. Rain splattered on the windows, making the ground shake. Three supers sat at his dining table. He didn't want to move or speak. He just wanted sit in a corner and forget about the world. Then he saw the food on the table.

Tony smiled. "Did you cook this? He looked over at Jess. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Then where the hell is it from?"

Jess laughed. "Downtown. Calm the hell down," Jess frowned, noticing his anxiety levels go up. Clint and Jess sat next to each other, Nat next to Tony. So where the hell was Steve?

Tony swallowed his pasta. "Where's Steve?"

"He went out for burgers," Jess said softly.

"In this weather? Who the hell let him go? I mean, if he dies or-" He dropped his fork.

"Tony, you're the one who let him go," Jess looked down like she was a dog being lectured.

"But I saw him-" His breathing grew faster.

"Dude, he never came upstairs. Well he did, to tell us he was getting burgers,"

"Why would-"

"He said that he wanted to get you an 'American classic,'" Clint added. Jess nodded. Lightning flashed on the cliff outside. Clint gasped, making Jess laugh. "It's not funny!" Clint croaked.

"It's totally funny!' Jess laughed. Tony couldn't calm down. He scooted out his chair, but fell down. "Tony!" Jess gasped. She got out from her chair and kneeled down next to him.

"Harley. NOW!" Tony pointed to the refrigerator. A numbed was scrawled out on a crumbled piece of paper attached to the stainless steel. Jess stood up and grabbed the number and the phone.

"Can you get him to the den?!" She looked over to Clint and Nat who picked up Tony and put him into one of the big leather chairs in the den.

"It's okay, Tony" Nat whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

The phone rang. A kid that sounded like a twelve year-old picked up. "Tony?" the kid said.

"No, um, Harley, right?" Jess' eyes were big.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

"I'm Jess. One of Tony's friends. He said to call you. He's having an anxiety attack!"

"You didn't mention New York, did you?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just-just say something like, 'We need you to build something to save us!' or something!" His voice also had worry in it.

"Okay, okay. Is that it, Harley?" Jess asked, her voice almost breaking.

"Yeah. Just call me back, please when he's better."

"Will do, Harley. Thanks!" Jess clicked off the phone before he could respond. Steve walked in, before she ran to the den. Jess was close to bitch-slapping him. "Get the fuck into the den, right now!" Her voice broke.

Steve kneeled down before Tony. "Tony, look at me, dammit!" He was close to crying. "Please-" He gulped down his words. They couldn't come out. Tony breathed, looking at Steve's blue eyes. "I promise I won't leave, ever again. Just-please," The rain dripped out of his hair and onto his nose.

Tony gasped. "Out. All of you. I need to talk to Steve,"

Nat stood up. "Yeah, okay. Clint, I need you to take me to the airport."

Clint grunted. "Yeah. Let's go. I'll be back, Tony."

Jess and Steve exchanged looks. "I'll be in the living room." She put a hand on Steve's shoulder before she closed the doors. She left one a tiny bit open.

Steve sat on the arm of Tony's chair. He wrapped one arm around Tony's shoulders. He used his other arm to hold Tony's hand. He lay his head on top of Tony's. "I'm sorry," Steve muttered, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's-It's okay," Tony mumbled. His bottom lip quivered.

Steve put his head and looked down at Tony. He smiled a sad smile. "I love you, Tony" he whispered. Tony smiled. They sat there, until they heard Clint open the front door.

"I was hoping that the thunder and lightning didn't scare you too much," Jess whispered. Clint had rain drop from his nose.

"Ha-ha, bloody, ha." Clint smiled back. Steve saw their silhouettes kiss and stumble up the stairs. Throughout the hour they heard laughter, kissing, and moaning. Steve scoffed.

"Tony,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking a shower. And you're coming with me." Steve stood up.

"That's better."

Tony walked up the stairs, where he thought Steve had gone to. He saw two bodies passed out in one of the rooms. He shut the door with a small 'click,' and proceeded to the bathroom.

It was steamy, and Steve stood behind the clear curtain, splashing his face with water. Tony smiled. He took off all of his clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water. It hit his back in just the right way. Then he saw Steve's biceps and triceps and his abs. Steve's lips were just as noticeable. Oh, h,' and proceeded to the bathroom.

It was steamy, and Steve stood behind the clear curtain, splashing his face with water. Tony smiled. He took off all of his clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water. It hit his back in just the right way. Then he saw Steve's biceps and triceps and his abs. Steve's lips were just as noticeable. Oh, his _goddamn lips. _His knees almost buckled. Steve wiped away the water from his eyes and kissed Tony. He kissed back has Steve ran his fingers through the other man's hair. It got steamier as they got closer together.

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed yet Tony barely heard it. Tony turned his hips so that, with a thrust, it hit the other man's prostate, in just the right way. Steve smiled and kissed Tony harder, wanting more.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve moaned.

"You fuckin' bet!" Tony grunted, thrusting harder, making Steve bend over slightly.

"Tony, I'm gonna-" Steve moaned and let it out—white and sticky and all over the place.

"Hey, it's okay," Tony whispered, and continued to kiss Steve. He forgot his mistakes and the and the world around him, just him and Tony. He spun Tony around and used two fingers and shoved them up the other man's anal. He moaned, wanting more. "Please, again! For the love of-" Steve did it again, thrusting harder. Thank God for the water and the steam.

Tony spun around, facing Steve's wet face. "I want you," Tony whispered, grabbing Steve's wet face and started to suck on his neck, making sure it swelled red, and blossomed beautifully. Steve bit Tony's bottom lip making it just as red as his neck. Tony's knees buckled, bending down to suck the other man's prostate. He heard Steve moaning, arching his back and grabbing the rack with white knuckles.

He stood up, wiping his face free water and licking his lips. Steve relaxed, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissed him once more. Tony put his arms around Steve's waist and pulled him in closer. "This was nice," Steve whispered. The water was getting cold.

"Thank you," Tony replied, shutting off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain and started to clean Steve's come. "Just go to my room. I'll meet you there," he whispered as Steve wrapped himself in a towel.

"Leave a note for Jess. Don't let them wake us up," he whispered, opening the door and tiptoeing down the hallway. Tony flushed the remains of Steve and pulled his towel up around his waist. He picked up his and Steve's clothes, turned off the light, and walked slowly in the twilight to Steve.

He walked into his bedroom, a single lamp turned on next to Steve. He had his back against the headboard, his towel loose. _Really _loose. Tony dropped the clothes came to sit next to Steve. His blue eyes looked at him.

"Thank you," Tony whispered. Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist, his head on Steve's chest.

"Yeah, Tony,"

"Huh?" He was drifting off. Before the light was shut from eyes, Steve whispered something to him. "Just remember that I love you, Tony." He smiled at that, Steve's heart beating faster, pounding away while he drifted off.

* * *

Yeah, don't get angry at me. It's my first story, and my first smut. (I just hope it smutty enough for you pervs  
).

As always, reviews are loved.


End file.
